Attack on Shadow-Chan's School festival--ShrekxShadowxArminxMikasa
by Mr.LukewarmMiser
Summary: Shadow-Chan desperately wants to have an intimate relationship with Shrek-Senpai. When thinking that inviting him to the school festival would spark a relationship, Shadow-Chan couldn't have been more wrong. Two competitors emerge, wanting to win Shrek-Senpai's heart; Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman! Shrek Senpai must choose one of the three whom he can truly love.


A Shrek x Shadow x Armin x Mikasa fanfiction- "Attack on Shadow-Chan's School Festival"

Chapter 1:

Shadow Chan is at school, his face blushing furiously. He knows that today is the day; he will ask Shrek senpai to go to the school festival with him.

As he scans the lockers down the hall, he wanders his eyes past Tails and Knuckles sharing their canned

Oden, Mario and Shadow sharing their life stories and giggling with pink faces, and Dr. Eggman making the moves on his long time crush Amy ...but shadow Chan's eyes freeze on a green figure.

That aura of onion spice, that powerful ogre-sized figure, shadow Chan knew from that moment who it was, and felt his vision blur...

"S-Shrek senpai." Shadow Chan says in almost a whisper. His lips are dry, and his limbs are shaking. How could such an attractive figure make his knees so weak?

He decides to toughen up, as if he rehearsed this before, and walks to Shrek Senpai.

"Excuse me.." Shadow Chan says again in a whisper. Shrek Senpai looks down at Shadow Chan.

"Hey Laddie, what is it? You're not one of those fairy tale creatures are you?"

Shadow shakes his head. He goes to speak, but nothing comes out. Shrek dismisses him and walks away.

Shadow Chan follows him determined to complete his quest. Shrek turns around.

"Why, are you following me?"

Shadow speaks, as if to himself, "I have to complete my quest!"

Shrek stares quizzically,

"What kind of quest?"

Shadow Chan's face gets strawberry red. He hesitates with pure anxiety for a moment, but then finds that small hint of courage deep within his heart.

"W-Will you go to the festival with me?!"

Shrek's ogre eyes widen with surprise, but then a soft smile spreads upon his face.

"All right laddie." He says.

Shadow begins to cry, for this is the best day of his life. Shrek places one powerful ogre hand on his shoulder.

"Don't cry laddie, I said yes."

"I-I'm sorry," Shadow Chan says softly. He wipes a small tear with his hedgehog glove, "I'm just really happy."

The bell rings, and all the students head to their classes. Shrek senpai and Shadow Chan stay right where they are, keeping their eyes locked to one another.

One could say that a strong scent of onions and earwax candles filled the hallway around them.

 **Day of the Festival:**

Shrek Senpai and Shadow Chan are holding each other's hand firmly, and travel through all the booths in the festival. as the day went by, they played the "Wheel of Fortune" , Pinned the tail on the Dragon-Donkey, and fished in the tiny kiddie pool for hopes of obtaining the perfect fish for their future family(They joked about it).

They were just about done with all the booths when they discovered Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Dr. Eggman, and Amy sitting in a circle playing spin the bottle behind the red and white striped tent containing "wheel of Fortune"

"What are ya doing laddies?" Shrek asks, but he knows the answer; It's spin the bottle of course.

"We're 'a playin spin'a the bottle." Mario says cheerfully. His face is flushed as he holds sonic's hand.

"Whichever couple it'a lands on, gets to do seven in'a heaven behind'a the tent!"

Shadow's eyes widen with anxiety and pleasure.

This is his chance, his chance to seal a deal with his beloved Shrek Senpai...For seven minutes!

Mario notices the excitement on Shadow's face, and stretches his thick black mustache into a grin. "You'a want to join us?"

Sonic pulls Mario's hand lightly, "We can't do that! It would decrease _our_ chances for seven!"

Sonic puts on a pouty face, and Mario holds his grip on the hedgehog's hand firmly.

"Don't 'a worry, we'll have our fun'a later." He winks at Sonic, and the two of them flush and giggle.

Shrek looks at the plumber and the hedgehog, and admires them instantly.

They've finally decided to be in a relationship after all!

He can only shake his head and smile as he looks at them giggling together. _Ah_ _who else but them?_ He thought. He lets out a small ogre chuckle.

"I 'a say, let em join'a us!" Luigi says in his higher pitched italian accent, he's sitting between Knuckles and Tails.

Shadow looks at him with a mix of amazement and anger.

 _That player!_ He thinks. But, though the player that he is, he's allowing Shadow-chan to participate in this magnificent game.

The others nod in agreement to Luigi's request, and Amy along with her crush Doctor Eggman move to the side to provide space for the two of them.

They shift their warm bodies to the left, still sitting of course.

When they stop, Eggman realizes that his hand had landed on something warm and soft.

Amy realizes that something warm had rested upon her hand. As they both look down, they notice Eggman's hand on Amy's. Eggman instantly blushes, but all Amy can do is giggle as her face flushes, turning her pink face into a bright red.

The game begins, and the first lucky couple are Luigi, Tails, and Knuckles. Shrek senpai, shadow-chan, along with the others, groan. Luigi and his two dates grin.

"Oh'a, how'a lucky are we?!" the three of them run off to the tent, away from the others for a good seven minutes.

During that time, Shadow-chan's heart is thumping loudly. There's a high possibility that he will get his seven with Shrek senpai tonight, and he can only imagine the taste of the ogre's lips upon his snout...His mind is going crazy.

When they come back, they spin for round two, but the result is...Luigi and his two dates again!

"Oh'a well, how lucky are'a we?!" He says, his mustache a bit messy, and one of his straps of his overalls is undone. They run back to the tent after the others moan once more. _Dang,_ Shadow thinks, t _hey_ are _lucky!_

Two more rounds go by, and the result is the same; Luigi again. As the three of them go to the tent once more, Everyone groans. Shrek is the first to speak.

"I object to them getting away with it again!" He roars.

"I thought two in a row was lucky, but this is nuts!" Eggman exclaims.

Suddenly, the group hears footfalls. Shrek turns around, and cannot believe his eyes. It's a young fellow with blonde hair down to the tip of his shoulders, Looking dashing in his school uniform. Shrek looks into his clear blue eyes mystified.

"Hi." the blonde fellow produced through his pillowy lips. "My name's Armin. This is Mikasa." he steps to the side and shows them a female in a school uniform about the same age. She's a bit taller with black asian hair. Her face is quite beautiful as well, but Shrek's heart skipped a beat for the blonde's. It was if michelangelo had sculpted a live human being.

Shadow-chan witnesses Shrek-senpai's reaction, and feels a great amount of dread clump inside of him. Shrek senses Shadow-Chan looking at him, and cuts himself from his trance. "Uh, Shrek." Is what the ogre can just about say.

"Nice to meet you Shrek!"

Armin says. He grins a friendly grin, causing Shrek to almost shriek with delight.

Mario chimes in:

"Well'a it's'a nice meeting you Armin. It's'a me, Mario! This'a is my BF Sonic! I would'a ask you if you and your girl would like to'a join'a us in playin'a this game of spin the bottle, but it appears'a that my brother Luigi and his dates are always'a getting the wins!"

"Well that's generous of you Mario, but me and Mikasa aren't a couple. I brought her here with me to take some time away from Eren after she found out he confessed his love to our squad captain Levi."

He steps into the middle of the circle and observes the bottle, his hand under his chin.

Shrek's heart thumps wildly after knowing that this Armin was single. _What are you doing laddie?!_ Shrek thinks to himself, _You're here with Shadow-Chan!_

Armin takes the bottle and looks into it. He then places his hand under the bottle and shakes it with his other. A small magnet falls out. "Look in the plastic cup!" Armin says while the others stare in awe at the magnet that has fallen. Amy looks in the cup that's placed in front of where Luigi sits, and takes out a...magnet!

"Those'a cheaters!" Mario cries. When the three get back (Now more scruffed up), they yell at him and disqualify them.

"Let's try it now." Sonic says, and he spins the bottle. It spins and spins, until finally it lands on two prospects; Shrek and...Armin?!

"Wha-?" Armin tries to speak in some form of protest, but he realizes that he's standing beside Shrek senpai. Shrek senpai and Shadow Chan stare at the bottle wide eyed. Shrek senpai is filled with a horrible delight, while Shadow chan is filled with utter terror...


End file.
